Le Sacre
by GLaD0S
Summary: Quinze ans ont passés depuis que le Roi Démon Piccolo est devenu le maître incontesté de la Terre. L'humanité est à genoux et les démons recommencent à parcourir le monde. Réfugiés dans les tunnels, les forêts profondes et les marécages oubliés, les derniers maîtres en arts martiaux préparent depuis tout ce temps leur revanche.
1. LE VOLEUR DES SABLES

**LE VOLEUR DES SABLES**

L'éclat de la lune illuminait le couloir par intermittence. Le voleur pouvait voir l'astre à travers les immenses fenêtres qui avaient été pratiquées dans les murs. Chacune d'elles devait faire trois fois sa taille et elles n'atteignaient pourtant pas le plafond. Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait une, de la démesure des lieux. Le roi l'avait fait construire deux ans après sa prise de pouvoir et il avait fallu trois ans et près de deux milles cadavres pour le terminer. Une démonstration de force, un symbole de sa nouvelle autorité et de sa puissance écrasante. Il n'avait sans doute pas pensé une seule seconde au fait qu'il était bien plus difficile de faire garder une demeure si impressionnante.

Le voleur n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'autant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la disposition des lieux : ces couloirs gigantesques, ces colonnes absurdes et toujours différentes. Tous les ornements avaient été réalisés par un artiste différent, si bien qu'aucun coin n'était semblable à un autre. Une ode à l'asymétrie et une horreur absolue pour se repérer. Il préférait largement les étendues désertiques où il avait commencé sa carrière à ce dédale absurde.

Il fallait vraisemblablement être un démon pour se repérer correctement là-dedans et il en aurait été bien incapable s'il n'avait pas passé plusieurs semaines à mémoriser le plan et les chemins qu'il emprunterait. Il était entré comme dans un moulin et avait à présent l'objet qu'il était venu chercher, il ne restait qu'à sortir de là en un seul morceau.

Il sentait l'objet battre contre son épaule gauche à chaque mouvement. Il l'avait enfilé en bandoulière au-dessus de son kimono noir, puis avait refermé son épaulière de cuir souple au-dessus pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre dans sa fuite. La tenue complète lui donnait l'impression d'être un de ces voleurs dans les mauvais contes, sauf qu'il n'avait pas la capuche ou le foulard pour se dissimuler. Pourtant, il venait bien de dérober un objet. Presque une relique en réalité, une arme qui avait donné du mal au roi des démons en personne. Bien sûr, elle n'avait été dangereuse que parce qu'elle était portée par Goku, mais le voleur pensait bien que si quelqu'un s'en montrait digne, le monstre serait vaincu avec cette arme.

Goku. La simple évocation de son nom le plongea dans une vague de nostalgie. Quinze ans déjà que le petit garçon avait disparu et avec lui tous leurs espoirs. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient déjà attendu trop longtemps. Avec lui, il emportait de quoi donner à la nouvelle génération un espoir nouveau. Il n'avait qu'à l'extraire du palais.

Il était plus que temps que l'on tente de nouveau quelque chose contre le roi, cela faisait quatorze ans qu'aucune opération sérieuse n'avait été menée, depuis le fiasco. Quatorze ans qu'ils avaient passés à se préparer, à survivre et à comploter. Leur organisation était sans faille maintenant et aux quatre coins du monde, on se préparait pour une contre-attaque trop longtemps attendue. Sauf au Sud évidemment. Il poussa un soupir à cette idée, qu'aurait pensé Goku de tout cela ? Et Bulma ? Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle était devenue depuis.

Peut-être était-ce cet élan de nostalgie qui le ralentit, peut-être un garde passa-t-il par là au mauvais moment, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, peut-être encore avait-il sous-estimé le temps qu'ils prendraient à constater le vol. Il entendit quelqu'un crier dans un couloir adjacent, un cri brutal et guttural qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attraper, pas tant qu'il avait encore l'objet. Il fallait au moins qu'il parvienne à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de la nouvelle génération devrait pouvoir le manier, son élève peut-être. Peu importait, il fallait juste que cet objet sorte du palais. C'était à l'humanité de s'en servir, il avait été catégorique à ce sujet : la résistance en avait besoin.

D'une impulsion, qui détruisit les dalles sous ses pieds, il accéléra et continua sa route, cette fois-ci sans prêter attention au bruit qu'il produisait. De son corps se dégageait maintenant une lueur blanche et pulsante. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la voix du vieux maître le guider. Le ki parcourait ses membres, à nouveau, réchauffant son corps fatigué. Il l'empêcha de se diriger vers son épaule droite. Ce vieux réflexe.

Devant lui, une ombre surgit. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit en tournoyant sur lui-même. Le coup de pied repoussa la silhouette et il continua sans la regarder. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Un autre ennemi tomba du plafond et il le repoussa de la même façon, puis chaque pas dû être accompagné d'un coup. Des démons mineurs, des criminels, rien qu'il ne pouvait affronter. Cela ne durerait pas.

Il n'en oubliait pas le chemin de la sortie et tourna à droite quand il le devait. Une masse l'attendait. Ils étaient six, peut-être sept. L'un d'eux était un enfant du roi, aux ailes longues et membraneuses, qui dardait sur lui des yeux d'or étincelants. Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix. Sans s'arrêter, il marmonna entre ses dents.

« Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA ! »

L'onde de choc jaillit de sa main gauche et pulvérisa entièrement les ennemis les plus proches. Le démon majeur se jeta sur le côté pour laisser passer le rayon de pure énergie. Le mur derrière lui explosa et la fenêtre sculptée en double arc s'effondra sur elle-même. Le voleur eut le temps de se jeter dehors, slalomant entre les morceaux de mur pour atterrir sur le toit en dessous.

Il détestait pratiquer cette technique avec un bras, il avait tout le temps l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le ki ne s'échappait pas correctement, il avait du mal à le contrôler. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait plus son bras droit. Le roi des démons l'avait arraché lors de la deuxième tentative d'assassinat. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais combattu comme avant. Il avait passé des années à réapprendre à simplement combattre, sans se retrouver à tenter de donner des coups avec son membre inexistant. La manipulation de l'énergie était encore plus difficile à maîtriser à nouveau. C'était un processus trop complexe à oublier. Quant à porter une prothèse comme on en faisait aujourd'hui, c'était absolument hors de question. Le ki était une énergie organique, la faire passer par une machine était une aberration que son maître n'aurait pas permise.

Le voleur reprit sa course sitôt son équilibre retrouvé. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer par les toits mais il connaissait tout de même le chemin. Il était descendu d'un étage, il suffisait de descendre du toit vers la gauche arrivé au bout. Derrière lui, les démons se pressaient en courant, en volant, en rampant. Des humains se lançaient aussi à sa poursuite, il entendait les premiers moteurs s'allumer. C'était trop tard.

La tuile sur laquelle il prit sa dernière impulsion explosa et il resta suspendu dans les airs juste assez longtemps pour apercevoir la voiture volante qui s'élançait de l'étage d'en-dessous. Sa main attrapa une gargouille et il fit une pirouette pour rebondir sur la carlingue et ainsi descendre encore plus vite. Le sol était loin en-dessous mais se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Derrière lui, il entendit un battement d'aile. Tambourine.

Il roula vers l'avant dès l'atterrissage et reprit sa course. À ce stade, il ne pouvait plus espérer en sortir vivant, mais il avait prévu cette éventualité. Il s'était entraîné en vue de cette possibilité. Il n'avait qu'à atteindre la bonne distance, à vingt-cinq mètres du palais. Encore dix mètres. Il ne regardait plus derrière lui, il ne cherchait même plus à entendre ce qui se passait derrière lui, il était focalisé sur l'horizon. Il retira son épaulette de cuir et la laissa voler derrière lui, puis il saisit l'objet, le détacha de son épaule et ce fut le moment.

Il banda tout son corps en un instant et projeta son bras gauche vers l'avant avec toute la force qu'il avait. L'objet partit comme une lance dans les airs, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Dans son dos retentit un puissant battement d'ailes. Il sauta de nouveau et attrapa le pied du démon pour le ramener au sol.

Tambourine, troisième du nom, roula sur le côté en percutant le sol et se retourna immédiatement pour le toiser d'un air narquois. Le garde du corps du roi était aussi le plus grand de ses enfants. À la pâle lueur de la lune, il projetait une ombre immense sur le voleur. Ses muscles massifs roulaient sous ses écailles d'un vert si sombre qu'on l'aurait dit noir. Dans son dos, deux immenses ailes membraneuses étaient repliées, elles étaient d'un rouge brique contrastant avec le vert des écailles. Son visage était rond et fendu par une vilaine bouche, perpétuellement ouverte en un sourire qui dévoilait une double rangée de canines. Il était bien plus fort et plus dangereux que son prédécesseur, que le voleur avait tué, quatorze ans plus tôt. Ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur le visage de son adversaire, puis sur son moignon.

« Mais c'est toi ! » gronda la bête. « T'imagines pas à quel point je suis content de te voir. »

Au-dessus de ses épaules puissantes, le voleur pouvait apercevoir les démons inférieurs et les véhicules qui fonçaient à la poursuite de la relique. Il était trop tard. Il leva la main et contracta ses doigts, canalisant tout ce qui lui restait en énergie. Une sphère se matérialisa au-dessus de sa paume, une sphère brûlante et brillant d'une énergie dorée. Il la voyait pulser, au même rythme que son cœur, c'est-à-dire de plus en plus vite. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il la projeta sur Tambourine.

Le monstre esquiva d'un pas de côté et ricanait déjà. « Trop lent, tu as vieilli. »

Le voleur tendit l'index et le majeur lié, et les releva. L'explosion qui s'en suivit effaca le sourire du démon et il se retourna pour voir un véhicule tomber en flammes, puis un des démons lancés à la recherche de l'objet dérobé se fit transpercer par la même sphère dorée.

« Enfoiré ! » rugit Tambourine en se jetant sur lui.

Le voleur ne s'en soucia pas et se concentra sur les autres ennemis qui tentaient de récupérer l'objet. Sa main bougeait à toute vitesse et la sphère créée en suivait les exacts mouvements avec une plus grande amplitude, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le premier coup de poing le plia en deux mais sans s'arrêter. Il fallut que l'autre poing vienne lui briser la mâchoire pour que la boule d'énergie disparaisse.

Tambourine le poussa au sol et appuya un genou sur son ventre. Le prochain coup de poing envoya dans les airs une poignée de ses dents et emplit sa bouche d'un liquide poisseux, qu'il cracha au visage du démon. Un rugissement plus tard, il vit approcher les phalanges écailleuses, puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le décor avait changé du tout au tout. Il était de retour dans le palais mais dans une salle immense et mal éclairée. Seule une petite fenêtre ronde pratiquée tout près du plafond permettait d'apercevoir le trône posé en-dessous. C'était une chaise immonde, d'un blanc froid comme taillée dans des ossements. Elle figurait un crâne disgracieux et cornu à son sommet, et deux autres crânes, humains cette fois-ci, qui en terminaient les accoudoirs. Une ombre imposante assise sur le séant lui donnait un aspect encore plus sombre et le voleur ne le vit bouger que grâce à la lueur que la lune apportait à travers la fenêtre.

A gauche comme à droite, d'immenses bannières descendaient contre les murs. Elles étaient d'ordinaire rouges mais à cette heure, la lune leur donnait un aspect encore plus sombre, quasiment noir. L'emblème blanc était toujours parfaitement discernable. La marque du démon.

Derrière lui, il sentait la présence de Tambourine agenouillé. Il était le seul démon présent, mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs la douleur se rappela brusquement à lui en lui vrillant la cervelle. En plus de sa bouche maculée de sang, sa jambe droite avait été brisée juste en-dessous du genou. On s'était assuré qu'il ne se débattrait pas, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie de toute façon.

La silhouette sur le trône se leva et parcourut en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait du voleur. En quatorze ans, le roi n'avait pas perdu en taille. Encore plus grand que ses fils, il se tenait au milieu de la salle et cela suffisait à cacher le trône pourtant imposant derrière lui.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. » tonna-t-il.

Le roi portait un kimono simple et noir, retenu à la taille par une ceinture de tissu rouge. Sur son torse était visible la même marque que sur les banderoles, sur un fond blanc cerclé de rouge. Ses antennes étaient dardées vers lui et il serrait si fort les dents que sa mâchoire en tremblait. « Pathétique créature ! » cracha-t-il entre ses canines.

Lorsqu'il l'atteint enfin, il n'eut qu'à se baisser pour attraper la gorge de l'humain entre ses quatre doigts et le soulever comme une plume. Ses ongles noirs et longs se plantèrent dans sa peau comme autant de serres. Les pieds du voleur battirent une seconde dans le vide avant qu'un rugissement ne l'interrompe.

« Où est-il ? »

Un sourire ourla les lèvres ensanglantées du voleur : s'il posait la question c'est qu'aucun de ses sbires n'avait été capable de le lui rapporter. La mission était accomplie. Daïmao gronda.

« OÙ EST-IL ? »

La fureur du démon faisait apparaître des veines gonflées sur la peau verte de son front. La vision amena un sourire sur le visage du voleur, dévoilant au roi ses gencives mutilées par les coups de poing de son fils. Il y a quatorze ans, il avait fui en pleurs, échouant même à emmener son bras avec lui. Cette fois, il terminait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait battu Daïmao, il lui avait dérobé l'objet que Goku avait utilisé pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. La situation le fit brusquement éclater de rire, la douleur disparue.

Il riait si fort qu'il ne sentit même pas la deuxième main du roi Piccolo se refermer sur sa gorge. Puis il commença à serrer, et le monde de Yamcha devint noir.


	2. LE DERNIER LOUP-GAROU

**LE DERNIER LOUP-GAROU I**

La toile était vieille et élimée, même déchirée par endroit, mais son ami n'aurait pas aimé une autre que celle-ci. Julian s'agenouilla et déposa le corps, puis enroula doucement le tissu autour de lui. Il évita soigneusement de toucher les plaies vertes et enflées, même s'il ne risquait plus rien. La toile était si grande qu'il réussit à faire trois fois le tour du corps de son ami avant de terminer. Au moins n'aurait-il pas froid durant son voyage vers l'autre-monde, si sa religion impliquait bien un tel passage. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda son maître d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire mais secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour cela, et il savait que son ami aurait préféré qu'il le fasse seul. Tout doucement, il passa ses bras sous le dos du cadavre et le souleva. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était si léger. Sur la fin, la maladie l'avait considérablement affaibli et il avait beaucoup maigri. Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait la tombe qu'il avait creusé, il y déposa l'indien et arrangea autour de lui les objets qu'il devait emporter.

Même si Julian essayait de ne pas regarder son visage, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Upa souriait. Un sourire léger et doux qui faisait presque oublier la plaie atroce qui lui dévorait la joue gauche. Julian prit une inspiration et passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais pour rajuster la plume qui y était plantée.

Il n'avait jamais tant souffert que durant ces deux dernières semaines où il avait regardé son ami lentement dépérir. La peste verte, la mort verte, la pestilence, on avait donné de nombreux noms à la maladie. Elle se propageait dans la région ouest depuis plusieurs années maintenant. L'ouest avait toujours été pauvre, selon son maître, mais depuis l'avènement de Piccolo et la destruction de la plupart des hôpitaux, les fléaux comme celui-ci se propageait d'autant plus vite. Upa l'avait probablement contracté en croisant un des réfugiés de la zone 18 qui avait été sélectionnée il y a un an pour la destruction.

Piccolo Daïmao l'avait promis le jour de son triomphe, il détruirait chaque année une zone à l'anniversaire de sa prise de pouvoir. 15 en avaient déjà fait les frais, et une seizième serait sélectionnée dans moins d'un mois. Julian connaissait bien cela : à huit ans, ils avaient fuit la zone 31 avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. C'était Upa qui les avait trouvé et qui avait conduit Julian à son maître. Comment aurait-il pu savoir à l'époque qu'il serait celui qui enterrerait l'indien, dix ans plus tard ?

Une larme roula lentement de ses yeux bleu profond sur ses joues et il tendit une main tremblante pour prendre la pelle dont il s'était servi pour creuser.

Le chat s'était approché en silence, appuyé sur sa canne de bois. Il releva les yeux vers son dernier élève et s'exprima d'une voix douce.

« Tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose ? »

Julian baissa la tête sur son ami. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, comme il aurait voulu parler aux trois enterrements précédents. Il ne voyait simplement pas quoi dire et dans le cas d'Upa c'était encore pire. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais le chagrin lui étreignit la gorge et les mots s'étouffèrent avant même de franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu étais... mon ami. Le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer. Tu étais... le meilleur d'entre nous. » finit-il par éructer d'une voix déformée par les pleurs.

Il y avait tant d'autre chose qu'il aurait aimé dire, comment l'indien et son père l'avait recueilli alors que sa mère repartait chercher les siens. Comme ils avaient appris tous les deux les arts martiaux, grâce à Maître Karin. Comme Upa l'avait toujours soutenu, même dans les pires situations, même alors que la lune était grande et ronde dans le ciel.

Il prit une pelletée de terre et commença à reboucher la tombe. Maître Karin ne bougea pas de sa place, ses yeux interdits fixés sur le visage de son jeune élève. Julian devinait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait : de tous les élèves qu'il avait pris sous son aile depuis l'avènement de Piccolo, Upa était le meilleur et le plus prometteur. Il ne lui restait plus que Julian et il savait bien qu'il ne valait pas autant que son ami disparu. Il était fort, oh ça oui, mais il manquait d'agilité, de vitesse et de maîtrise. Même sa force, il ne la tenait que de sa nature et pas de l'entraînement qu'il avait subit.

« Arrête. » commanda doucement maître Karin avant qu'il ne recouvre le visage de l'indien.

Julian suspendit son geste et suivit le regard de son maître. Comme toujours, le chat resta interdit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« Au revoir, mon ami. » finit-il par soupirer et le chat opina de la tête.

Ils passèrent ensuite quelques minutes à tasser la terre pour que la tombe soit un peu présentable. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, elle ressemblait à celle à sa droite : celle de son père. C'était le souhait d'Upa d'être enterré à ses côtés et il l'avait exprimé dès les premiers symptômes. Julian le comprenait : Bora avait été un héros qui avait participé à la première tentative de rébellion contre Piccolo, il avait même fini terrassé par le plus puissant enfant du démon : Clavecin... Upa aurait très bien pu être le suivant s'il n'en avait pas été de la maladie.

« Nous devrions partir. » souffla Karin alors qu'ils sortaient du cimetière.

Julian préféra ne pas répondre immédiatement, il savait exactement ce que son maître allait dire et il ne voulait pas discuter de ça maintenant. Il récupéra son grand maillot blanc et l'enfila, il l'avait retiré pour creuser car dans cette zone, désertique dès que l'on quittait la forêt, le soleil tapait fort.

Une fois suffisamment loin, Julian se retourna vers son maître. Sa carrure de taureau projetait une ombre immense autour du félidé et pourtant il se sentait comme un gamin chaque fois qu'il devait lui faire face. Karin ne le laissa pas commencer.

« Je nous ai retenu trop longtemps ici. » commença-t-il et Julian sentit sa voix se briser pour la première fois. « Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. »

« Maître, vous savez que c'est faux. »

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la patte. « Peu importe, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. »

« Mais on ne craint rien ! »

Karin n'était jamais tombé malade et Julian était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quant à lui, sa nature lui conférait une protection unique contre certaines maladies, sa mère le lui avait expliqué avant de partir.

« Pas de la maladie Julian, mais ton entraînement doit continuer, et je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. »

Karine reprit son chemin vers l'orée de la forêt.

« Cela fait des années que d'autres élèves, comme toi, s'entraînent aux quatre coins du monde. J'aurais aimé qu'Upa, David et Kali viennent avec nous, mais il est temps pour toi de les rencontrer. Peut-être les autres maîtres auront-ils quelque chose à t'apprendre aussi. »

Julian connaissait déjà tout cela. La stratégie était simple : disperser les maîtres d'arts martiaux survivants et leurs élèves pour éviter qu'une unique frappe des démons n'annihile toutes les chances. Karin avait écopé de la zone la moins protégée car la résistance n'était pas installée dans l'ouest, la région n'avait pas assez d'infrastructures.

« Mais... »

Karin le coupa immédiatement et son ton était d'une dureté rare chez lui. « Tu sais que tu ne peux plus l'attendre, Julian. »

Le jeune homme ralentit le pas. Cela faisait dix ans que sa mère était partie pour tenter de retrouver les autres membres de son espèce. Les loups-garou avaient été très durement touchés par la destruction de la zone 31, où la plupart de leurs villages se trouvaient. Elle voulait juste retrouver d'autre membres pour vivre avec eux, mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait le chercher. Il était trop dangereux à l'époque de se balader sur les chemins avec un enfant de son âge.

« Je ne l'attends plus. » tenta Julian d'une voix blanche.

« Alors plus rien ne nous retiens ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Julian ne répondit pas avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés au camp. Il ne méritait plus ce nom d'ailleurs, il ne restait que deux tentes installées. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires puis eu un soupir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, coupés bien court, et se tourna vers le félin.

« Vous avez raison, pardon maître. Je prépare mes affaires. »

Pendant qu'il fouillait sa tente pour préparer le petit sac qu'il emporterai avec lui, Julian ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis dix ans : si sa mère ne revenait pas, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était à présent le dernier de son genre ? Les humanimaux avaient particulièrement souffert du règne de Piccolo : ils étaient déjà en minorité mais leur nombre avait drastiquement diminué. Les loups-garou ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Cette crainte le tenaillait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé l'évoquer en présence de maître Karin.

« Julian ? Tu as bientôt terminé ? »

Il se dépêcha de fourrer sa tenue d'entraînement dans le petit sac et le jeta sur son dos, il n'avait pas grand chose à prendre en fait. Il ressortit de la tente et ils défirent entièrement le camp pour n'emporter qu'une seule grande tente que Julian chargea sur son dos. Karin lui tendit une petite capsule.

« Garde ça précieusement, veux-tu. C'est notre radio. Une fois qu'on se sera un peu éloignés, nous contacterons les résistants du Centre et du Nord pour savoir où nous diriger. »

Évidemment, il était hors de question de prendre la direction du Sud. Outre le désert qu'ils devraient traverser, ils ne trouveraient personne pour les aider là-bas. L'Est était trop loin, même si Julian aurait beaucoup aimé y aller. On prétendait que le roi Piccolo avait confié à son fils aîné le commandement de cette région.

« Nous partons directement vers le Nord, maître ? »

« Non, d'abord nous allons faire un détour, si tu le veux bien. Suis-moi. »

Ils firent un dernier tour de ce qui leur avait servi de camp pendant un an, puis Karin s'enfonça dans la forêt et Julian le suivit. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son maître pouvait avoir à récupérer là-dedans mais il savait qu'il n'était pas temps de poser des questions. La traversée se fit donc en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la zone luxuriante au bout d'une heure de marche, pour pénétrer dans une région brûlée où la nature reprenait lentement ses droits. L'incendie datait déjà de quinze ans et pourtant seuls quelques arbrisseaux s'était installés.

Karin ne s'arrêtait toujours pas et ils traversèrent cette région jusqu'à ce qui fut une clairière avant que ceux qui l'occupaient en soit chassés. La terre y était plus clair mais là aussi la flore envahissait lentement l'espace. Julian comprit en voyant une étrange protubérance au sol. C'était une colonne qui devaient mesurer des dizaines de mètres lorsqu'elle était debout. Maintenant effondrée et brisée, elle était à moitié recouverte par la poussière et les racines. Il y avait plusieurs morceaux éparpillés tout autour d'eux. Au loin, au cœur de la forêt luxuriante, on distinguait le sommet arrondi de ce qui avait été la tour Karin. La résidence de son maître avant que Piccolo ne prenne le pouvoir.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue mais Upa lui avait raconté cet épisode mille fois. Comment Piccolo s'était rendu sur place lui-même après sa victoire contre le petit garçon singe. Comment il n'avait rien trouvé et comment il avait détruit la tour et les environs dans un accès de rage.

« ...jamais complétée. »

Karin murmurait quelque chose en cherchant dans les débris, quelque chose que Julian ne comprit pas. Il s'était attardé dans sa contemplation du dôme gigantesque. En quelques pas il rattrapa son maître.

« Que cherchons-nous ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé. » annonça Karin en tapant de sa canne sur un morceau de la tour effondrée. « Pourrais-tu soulever ça Julian ? »

Le loup-garou opina de la tête et s'agenouilla pour déblayer la poussière, arrachant quelques racines au passage. Il passa ses bras autour de la **pierre.** Le morceau était plus long qu'il ne le croyait et une partie était enfoncé dans la terre. Julian dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, bandant les muscles de son bras en grondant lorsque, enfin, il réussit à soulever la colonne. Il la maintint ainsi le temps de faire deux pas puis la laissa retomber au sol et rouler.

Maître Karin était déjà en train de fouiller au sol pour planter sa canne en un endroit précis. Il se mit à creuser avec les pattes, sur une dizaines de centimètres, tout en expliquant à son jeune élève :

« Piccolo ne serait jamais venu les chercher ici-même. Je les ai laissés trois ans après qu'il ait détruit la tour. »

Par chance, la région n'avait jamais été sélectionnée pour être détruite. La puissance de Piccolo aurait risqué de détruire ce trésor, même enfoui à plusieurs mètres de distance de la surface. Julian se demanda ce qui nécessitait une telle précaution. Il s'agenouilla face à son maître et observa ce que ce dernier était en train de déterrer.

Enfin se dévoila un petit paquet, puis un autre plus large. Karin les retira tous deux avec précaution et défit rapidement le plus gros. C'était une théière, ancienne et travaillée mais qui ne présentait rien d'exceptionnel aux yeux du novice.

« Maître... ? » commença-t-il.

« La Chôshinsui. » murmura le vieux chat. « Un élixir divin qui peut dévoiler les forces enfouies au plus profond de toi. Il faut cependant la boire lorsqu'on a encore du potentiel à révéler et que l'on a atteint un certain degré de sagesse, ou elle tue celui qui la boit. Goku en a bu avant de partir affronter Piccolo mais j'en ai reçu une nouvelle théière ensuite. »

Julian resta interdit, il avait déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça. Pas de son maître, mais de son ami.

« Upa disait qu'elle s'appelait Chôseisui... »

« Il ne parlait pas de la même chose. Celle-ci est concoctée par Dieu en personne. »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître parler de quelque chose avec autant de respect, même s'il y avait de la crainte aussi. Julian resta interdit, le regard fixé sur la théière.

« Je devrais la boire pour devenir plus fort ? »

Aussitôt, Karin se recula en serrant l'objet contre lui. « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il précipitamment. Puis il reprit ses esprits. « C'est trop risqué de te soumettre à une telle épreuve sans garantie. Je l'emporte au cas où mais je refuse de t'y faire boire pour le moment. »

Julian opina de la tête. Il n'était pas étonné. Bien sûr, l'élixir ne lui était pas destiné. Si quelqu'un devait le boire, ce quelqu'un était à présent enterré sous trente centimètres de terre. Le loup-garou préféra ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Il comprenait parfaitement le choix de son maître.

« Et l'autre paquet ? »

Une fois rassuré, Karin déposa la théière au sol et défit tout aussi délicatement le deuxième paquet. Une fois ouvert entre ses pattes, Julian vit ce qu'il contenait : deux petits haricots d'un vert pâle. Ils semblaient un peu flétris mais son maître les tenait comme s'il s'était agit de diamants. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment pourquoi, Upa le lui avait expliqué il y a de nombreuses années. Il mit un peu de temps à retrouver leur nom.

« Des senzus. Il vous en reste alors ? »

Ces grains très spéciaux étaient capables de soulager la faim pour plusieurs jours, faire disparaître la fatigue et soigner les petites blessures. Pendant un instant, le loup-garou se demanda s'ils auraient été utiles contre la peste verte mais Karin les aurait utilisés si ça avait été le cas.

« Un seul. » murmura le chat en réponse.

Son élève fronça les sourcils. Il en avait pourtant compté deux. Karin roula le premier dans son petit paquet et le ferma soigneusement avant de le tendre au loup-garou.

« Conserve le précieusement. »

Julian prit le paquet, bouche-bée. Son maître se retournait déjà pour, semble-t-il, chercher quelque chose. Il rangea le paquet entre la ceinture de tissu qui lui ceignait la taille et son pantalon noir. Puis il rattrapa son maître et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question.

« Comment est la lune ce soir ? » l'interrompit Karin.

La question décontenança Julian mais il n'eut que peu d'hésitation à répondre. « C'est la lune noire ce soir, maître. »

Comme tous les membres de sa race, il était connecté à l'astre nocturne par un lien étrange et invisible. Il pouvait sentir, dans toutes les fibres de son être, les modifications du cycle lunaire. C'était une sensation plaisante qu'il avait découvert sur le tard. En effet, la lune était restée invisible pendant de nombreuses années après sa naissance, détruite selon certains. Les loups-garou du monde entier étaient désespérés quand elle était réapparu, trois ans après la prise de pouvoir de Piccolo.

Julian ne se laissa pas dérouter bien longtemps et il se dépêcha d'enchaîner : « Que faites-vous maître ? »

Karin finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait : un petit morceau de l'ancienne colonne qu'il redressa pour que le morceau cassé fasse face au ciel. Il y déposa alors le petit haricot qu'il avait encore dans la patte. Aux yeux de Julian, la scène ressemblait diablement à un petit autel sur lequel on déposait une minuscule offrande.

« Celui-ci doit rester ici. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible et douce.

Julian ne discuta pas cette fois, mais il garda les yeux baissés sur son maître. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Enfin, il pencha la tête et pointa une direction du bout de la canne.

« D'abord, plein Nord. Nous allons longer la mer pendant un moment puis nous verrons si nous continuons vers la région nord ou le Centre. Tu es d'accord ? »

Le loup-garou opina doucement de la tête.

« Alors nous partons tout de suite. »

Ils prirent la direction indiquée et commencèrent par traverser la même zone brûlée. Julian se réjouit de voir que leur chemin allait passer près du dôme qui avait jadis été le sommet de la tour Karin. Arrivé à l'orée du bois, il prit tout de même le temps de se retourner vers la clairière qu'il venait de quitter. Son regard aiguisé capta rapidement le petit autel improvisé. Il ne voyait peut-être pas bien, mais il était presque sûr que le senzu n'y était plus.


	3. LA PRINCESSE DES TUNNELS

**LA PRINCESSE DES TUNNELS**

Au-dessus d'elle, un néon clignotait faiblement, peinant à éclairer totalement la portion de couloir où elle s'était installée. La tête coincée entre les genoux, elle ne pouvait distinguer que l'éclat blafard sur le sol gris qui apparaissait et disparaissait.

Du peu qu'elle se souvienne, Sahane avait toujours connu ces longs couloirs aux murs lisses et métalliques. Un étranger pourrait se perdre en quelques secondes dans le dédale souterrain, mais elle en connaissait tous les recoins. Elle y avait grandit et avait mémorisé toutes les irrégularités, les défauts et les maigres décorations de ces murs. Ils avaient finit par devenir sa maison et elle s'y sentait en sécurité plus que partout ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, les murs reflétaient juste un immense vide.

Son mentor était mort. Et elle savait très bien qui l'avait tué. Les même personnes qui, quinze ans auparavant, avaient emportés son père. Il riait quand il était partit les affronter, elle s'en souvenait. A l'époque, on l'avait protégée en l'emportant ici, sous terre, avec ce qu'il restait de l'armée humaine. Maintenant, on ne pouvait plus creuser plus loin pour se cacher, alors elle se contentait de se rouler en boule, blotti contre les murs froids de sa maison. Les bras croisés autour des genoux et la tête cachée entre eux.

Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Que personne ne vienne lui parler. Pas les autres élèves, qui ne comprendraient pas. Encore moins les militaires, qui étaient responsables. Et surtout pas le général, qui avait eu l'idée d'envoyer Yamcha là-haut. Oh bien sûr, c'était nécessaire, cela faisait partie du "plan", il fallait le faire. _C'était nécessaire._ Le général disait toujours ça et ses pions mourraient toujours. Cette fois, c'était son maître qui en avait fait les frais. L'homme qui l'avait recueilli, qui lui avait tout appris.

Yamcha n'avait même pas évoqué la possibilité de son non-retour quand il était parti. Il leur avait donné à tous les instructions pour s'entraîner en son absence, il avait placé les autres sous la responsabilité de Sahane mais il n'avait rien fait d'autres. Elle aurait voulut qu'il lui en parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire lorsqu'il ne serait plus là, mais il ne parlait jamais de cela. Une seule fois, il avait évoqué une telle chose et elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle le dépassait enfin, il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait continuer l'entraînement s'il devait disparaître, et qu'elle irait affronter Piccolo. Il plaisantait, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, elle en venait à douter. L'avait-elle vraiment dépassé comme il le prétendait ? Bien sûr, elle avait passé toute son enfance à s'entraîner et très vite elle était devenue la plus forte du groupe, celle sur laquelle Yamcha s'était focalisé pour l'entraîner encore plus dur. De là à dire qu'elle était devenue plus forte que l'un des derniers disciples de Kame Sennin, il y avait un pas qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir. Devait-elle vraiment continuer seule maintenant ? Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, elle n'était pas prête à affronter Piccolo, ou n'importe lequel de ses sbires, sans être mieux préparée. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

« Ah, tu es là, princesse. »

La voix la fit relever la tête. Elle savait pourquoi on venait la voir et elle n'avait qu'une envie : les envoyer voir ailleurs, qu'ils la laissent tranquille encore quelques minutes, ou quelques heures. Mais ce fut Pietro qu'elle découvrit dans le coin du couloir. Malgré l'heure grave, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux bleu brillants lui donnaient toujours cet aspect rieur. Il tenait sa casquette dans la main droite et refusait toujours de la porter sur la tête pour compléter son uniforme. De tout ceux qui pouvaient venir la voir, il avait fallut que ce soit lui. Le seul sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas crier ou s'énerver. Il se gratta la joue où proliférait une barbe blonde mal rasée.

« Le général peut te recevoir tout de suite, si tu veux. »

Bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait pas. Être observée par ces yeux gris-verts inquisiteurs et entendre cette petite voix malsaine lui parler était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie à ce moment. Elle voulut se lever et le hurler à la tête de Pietro, mais lorsqu'elle se mit debout, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était déjà sur elle et l'entourait de ses gros bras musclés.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé, princesse. »

Elle voulut l'insulter, lui dire de ne pas l'appeler princesse, lui dire tant de chose. Elle ne réussit qu'à laisser sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Sahane ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui, elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, depuis qu'il avait été assigné à la surveillance des gamins qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Elle s'en souvenait encore, la même tignasse blonde, la même casquette jamais posée sur la tête, mais des bras plus petits que ça et un ton moins grave. Il avait changé à mesure que le grade sur son uniforme évoluait, mais il restait leur Pietro et aucun des élèves de Yamcha ne pouvait lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ça va aller, princesse. Tu verras. » dit-il, à voix basse.

C'était lui qui, le premier, avait eu l'idée de l'appeler princesse, parce qu'il connaissait son père de réputation. Pourtant son père n'avait jamais été roi, ou noble d'ailleurs, mais c'était le surnom qu'on lui donnait sur les rings. Quand il riait si fort et que les poings de ses adversaires ne rencontraient que le vide. _Il était un vrai roi des arts martiaux,_ lui avait dit Pietro un jour, _c'est normal que tu en sois devenu une princesse_.

Elle se détacha de lui à contrecœur et passa ses deux mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour y refaire sa queue de cheval. Inutile de se présenter devant le général avec une coiffure non réglementaire, elle n'était pas encore aussi irrespectueuse que son ami.

« Je ne vais pas le faire attendre alors.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller tout de suite. »

Non, il avait raison, mais elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. La jeune femme le contourna en silence et prit le chemin du bureau d'Archibald.

Toutes les salles de la base étaient dépourvues de lumière extérieure et le bureau du général ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Seule une lampe suspendue au plafond permettait de discerner les contours de la pièce. A l'image du vieil homme, le bureau était sobre et – aux yeux de Sahana – presque vide. Quelques papiers étaient soigneusement rangées dans des serviettes de cuir, un vieil ordinateur trônait éteint aux côtés d'une radio qui semblait sortir d'un musée d'antiquité. La seule touche de décoration était un cadre dans lequel on pouvait distinguer une photo présentant une belle femme aux yeux rieurs entourés de deux garçons qui se chamaillait. Personne ne les avait jamais vu alors Sahane avait finit par douter de la véracité de cette photo, mais bien sûr jamais elle ne poserait la question.

Posé derrière son bureau, l'officier la fixait de son regard vert-gris qu'elle détestait tant. Ses petits yeux perdus au milieu du visage tanné par le temps, elle les trouvait toujours trop inquisiteur, même quand le général ne la regardait pas vraiment, comme aujourd'hui. Archibald parlait dans sa radio, sans paraître se soucier de la présence de la jeune femme. On lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était libre mais il avait reçu un appel en urgence le temps qu'elle rejoigne son bureau.

« Oui, prononçait-il dans un genre de murmure. Ce n'est pas une très grosse perte, vous êtes sûrs ? »

Sahane en profitait pour le détailler du regard, une fois de plus. Archibald avait beau être vieux, il était encore bâti comme un soldat, avec des épaules larges et puissantes, qui remplissaient un uniforme lissé à la perfection. Il se tenait toujours droit sur sa chaise, même quand il répondait ainsi avec une sorte de nonchalance. Son visage était tanné par les années et la jeune femme se trouvait toujours fascinée par les plis de son crâne chauve : on disait qu'il l'avait rasé intégralement dès qu'il avait commencé à perdre ses cheveux. Il conservait cependant une grosse moustache blanche, taillée en pointes.

« Écoutez, si les Cuivres veulent l'avoir, grand bien leur fasse. Du moment qu'ils ne mettent pas en périls nos plans. »

Sahane releva les yeux mais il était déjà en train de raccrocher. Les nouvelles du Sud étaient rares et elle était toujours curieuse de ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-bas. Archibald fit pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face et elle n'osa pas poser de question, c'était déjà étonnant qu'il autorise à ce qu'elle entende tout cela.

« Tout va bien, Sahane ? Entama-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dû se pencher pour l'entendre. Je tiens à te renouveler mes condoléances pour Yamcha, tu sais que nous souffrons tous de sa disparition. »

Pourtant ce n'était pas de la peine qu'elle percevait dans les minuscules pupilles qui se posaient sur elle, simplement le même calme qui l'agitait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais vu le général énervé, pas même quand elle avait refusé d'aller à l'entraînement et qu'elle lui avait crié dessus quand elle avait onze ans. Il se contentait de murmurer ses ordres et ses réprimandes, et obligeait ainsi ses subordonnés à se taire et à se pencher pour l'écouter.

« Je vous remercie, général. »

Il opina de la tête et la regarda un instant, comme cherchant à percer ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans son crâne. L'instant passa, et il se pencha pour sortir quelque chose d'un tiroir. Lorsqu'il le déposa devant elle, Sahane avait déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un long tube de bois, enveloppé dans une protection de cuir, doté d'un harnachement qui devait permettre de le porter dans le dos. C'était l'objet pour lequel son maître était mort, elle en prononça le nom du bout des lèvres, comme s'il brûlait.

« Le bâton magique...

-Yamcha a réussi à le récupérer comme nous le pensions. Tu comprends comme sa mission était importante. »

Elle brûlait de lui hurler que non, qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi un bout de bois, aussi magique fût-il, pouvait compenser la perte d'un des hommes les plus fort et expérimenté de la résistance. Mais Yamcha lui avait expliqué lui-même, il lui avait détaillé les avantages conférés par cet arme à celui qui savait la manier. Si son maître était persuadé de l'utilité de cette relique, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire le général.

« Il faut maintenant que nous en fassions bonne usage. Nous avons pensé à te le confier directement mais... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir. Sahane savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus prometteuse du programme, malgré tous les efforts de Yamcha. On prétendait qu'au Nord s'entraînait l'homme le plus prometteur de l'espèce humaine, et les rapports venus de l'Est était tout aussi encourageant. En comparaison, la jeune femme ne valait pas grand chose et on n'allait pas gâcher une telle arme pour elle.

« Vous allez l'envoyer au Nord, suggéra-t-elle.

-Exact. »

Elle fut surprise qu'il réponde de façon aussi catégorique. Le général était réputé pour son extrême paranoïa et il contrôlait soigneusement les informations qui circulaient au sein de la base – mais pas toujours avec succès. S'il permettait qu'elle soit au courant pour la destination du bâton, cela voulait forcément dire que...

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour cela. Je dois le faire escorter et autant qu'il soit entre les mains de quelqu'un qui saura le manier. »

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait été convoqué, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de son maître. Archibald avait simplement besoin d'un nouveau pion pour la suite de son plan et comme leur maître en arts martiaux n'était plus là, il se rabattait sur ce qu'il y avait de moins pire dans la base. Elle se retint de se lever pour l'insulter. Ne pouvait-il pas, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, prétendre qu'il était réellement touché par ce qui arrivait ? Elle n'avait jamais supporté ses manières de faire, ce calme sempiternel, cette douceur feinte dans la voix qui n'était que de la nonchalance. Il ne semblait jamais se soucier de rien sinon de ses plans méticuleux et de la façon dont il allait les mener à terme, peu importait les vies sacrifiées pour cela.

Elle voulait prendre le bâton et lui ordonne de grossir pour s'en servir d'un gourdin sur ce sale crâne chauve, mais elle s'entendit prononcer à la place.

« Je m'en occuperai. Je ne serais pas seule je suppose ? Où allons-nous ? Et quand ? »

Archibald ne se fendit même pas d'un sourire, il repoussa simplement l'étui contenant le bâton vers elle et se pencha de nouveau pour déballer une grande carte de papier. Il appartenait à ces vieux de la vieille qui continuait d'utiliser ces cartes alors même que tous les autres officiers plus jeunes travaillaient sur des écrans. Cette carte en particulier était élimée sur les bords et avaient été pliée tant et tant de fois qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir au niveau des plis. Elle était cependant très soignée et détaillée. Les régions étaient soigneusement annotés et délimités, ainsi que les différentes sections. Une chose avait été rajoutée au gros crayon rouge : des croix sinistres barraient totalement certaines sections. 15 en tout. Les 15 qui avaient été sélectionnées par Piccolo Daïmao chaque année pour la destruction, comme il l'avait promis le jour où il avait pris le pouvoir.

« Je ne peux pas te donner la localisation exacte de votre rencontre avec les forces du Nord mais vous emprunterez cette route d'abord dans la zone 22, puis vous longerez la 23 à la frontière avec la 24. Ensuite, direction plein Nord. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus immédiatement mais tu interrogeras sûrement le chef d'expédition pendant le voyage, c'est Pietro qui commandera l'escouade. »

Elle suivit attentivement le début du chemin, tracé par le doigt du général sur la vieille carte, mais releva vivement les yeux à l'évocation de Pietro. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il avait choisi exprès ou s'il avait simplement prit l'homme le plus compétent à disposition, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Sahane commençait à prendre conscience qu'elle allait quitter son chez elle – aussi sombre et froid soit-il. Elle appréciait d'emporter un bout de chez elle dans son voyage.

Puis, elle nota qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la troisième question.

« Et quand allons-nous...

-Demain à l'aube. Piccolo va choisir sa prochaine section dans l'après-midi, il faut que vous soyez en marche à ce moment-là, nous vous contacterons quand elle sera choisie et vous pourrez ainsi bifurquer si c'est sur votre chemin. Vous voyagerez habillés en civils et ne vous ferez remarquer sous aucun prétexte. »

Dans le ton définitif et pressé du général, elle sentit qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il avait sans doute un nouvel appel à prendre et n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à un pion comme elle. Sahane inclina poliment la tête et amorça le geste de se relever.

« Bien général, je vais préparer mes affaires.

-Une dernière chose, l'interrompit-il. Sahane... quelqu'un d'autre tenait à vous accompagnez. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort de lui refuser alors discutez avec lui. Il vous attends dehors. »

La princesse des tunnels fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle fit une sorte de salut militaire et ressortit à grands pas.

« Le bâton ! »

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper le bâton magique d'une main, les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir oublié l'objet. Archibald ne prit même pas la peine de l'engueuler, il replongeait déjà les yeux sur ses notes. Elle ouvrit la porte sans rien dire.

Dehors l'attendait un petit chat, au pelage blanc et gris tirant sur le bleu, il avait ceci de particulier qu'il flottait dans les airs et dardait ses prunelles noires sur elle.

« Plume ! »

Sahane se jeta sur lui et l'enserra avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot. Le compagnon de Yamcha lui rendit ce câlin en enfouissant son museau contre elle. Ils ne dirent pendant une minute. Les deux ne s'étaient plus revus depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé la mort du maître de la jeune femme et du plus fidèle ami du chat. Ils partageaient la même peine, mais Sahane ne voulait pas l'évoquer à voix haute. Elle ne l'avait que trop sentie ces dernières heures.

« Cela risque d'être dangereux, tu sais ?

-Yamcha n'aurait pas voulu que je t'abandonne, décréta simplement le chat. »

Elle n'eut pas la force de le contredire.

Ils étaient six en tout dans la voiture. À l'arrière, Pietro se tenait à sa droite et Kino à sa gauche, Plume était installé sur ses genoux. À l'avant, Lapias occupait la place du passager et Oto le volant. Sahane aimait bien cette équipe, elle les connaissait tous très bien, sauf peut-être Oto qui venait d'être réassigné à leur unité. Tous l'avaient salués respect et gentillesse pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans les trois capsules qu'on leur avait laissé. La voiture était un modèle flottant, devenu rares depuis l'accession au pouvoir de Piccolo Daïmao, mais très utile pour se déplacer en silence et rapidement.

Le début du voyage avait eu lieu sous-terre et bien qu'elle s'était promise de se comporter comme un soldat modèle, la monotonie des murs gris et des néons clignotants avait fini par lui faire fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand elle se réveilla, la lumière du jour lui brûla les yeux, c'était Oto qui occupait la place passager et Lapias qui conduisait. Ils étaient sortis. Sahane se redressa sur son siège en secouant sans le vouloir le pauvre Plume qui devait dormir aussi. Elle s'attendait à des prairies luxuriantes et un soleil étincelant. Pourtant elle était déjà sorti, mais cette fois-ci était différente, elle le sentait dans ses tripes. Elle quittait vraiment la base. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Ils traversaient une bête forêt, dont les frondaisons empêchaient la lumière d'atteindre pleinement la voiture. Les arbres n'étaient même pas beaux et grands, ils étaient tordus et brisés, les feuilles d'un vert pâle et froid.

« Réveillée, princesse ? Demanda Lapias, sans se détourner du volant. »

Sahane se fendit d'un sourire dans le rétroviseur, qui fit rire la jeune blonde. Lapias portait les cheveux détachés comprit-elle soudain, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi. C'était sans doute un moyen de paraître encore plus « civil ».

La princesse jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'avait aucun mal à passer pour une civile dans ses vêtements sales et mal assortis, elle n'avait jamais été faite pour l'uniforme. En revanche, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à se faire passer pour une famille, songea-t-elle. Lapias et Pietro avaient des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'il en était éblouissant au soleil, et ceux des deux autres n'étaient pas bien sombres, alors que les siens étaient d'un noir de jais. Elle avait aussi la peau plus sombre que les quatre soldats et tout ça sans parler des yeux.

« Prête à rencontrer la Reine des Glaces, princesse, demanda Oto. »

Le sourire fut général mais Lapias reprit son coéquipier presque instantanément.

« T'es con, Oto. Elle l'a déjà vu. »

Si Sahane avait encore un doute sur la concernée, elle comprit alors. L'instructrice du Nord n'était pas réputée pour être très agréable et chaleureuse, mais on ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher. Sahane l'avait en effet rencontrée – elle et son plus brillant élève – il y a de cela quelques années et le souvenir était encore frais. Elle préférait cependant le Nord à l'Est, dont elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'instructeur mais connaissait très bien le gouverneur. L'Est étant une région très riche et peuplé, Piccolo en avait confié la responsabilité à son fils le plus puissant : Clavecin, qui avait fait des ravages dans les rangs rebelles quatorze ans plus tôt.

« La Reine des Glaces, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez chez vous Oto ? Reprit Pietro.

-Pourquoi, vous avez un autre surnom vous ?

-Bah ouais, la Reine des Cendres. »

Un fou rire secoua la voiture flottante, à l'exception de Kino qui affichait toujours un air sombre.

« Les gars, sans déconner...

-Oh ça va Kino, elle est pas là pour nous entendre, le calma Pietro avec son sourire perpétuel. Et puis je l'adore cette femme. C'est juste que je préfère la voir de dos que de face. »

Cette fois-ci, la plaisanterie réussi à arracher un sourire au jeune homme à sa gauche, et la voiture fut de nouveau emplie de rire.

Le bruit de l'explosion commença par emplir l'espace et écraser les rires joyeux par sa puissance. Puis la chaleur fit rougir les portes gauches et le vitres explosèrent brutalement sous le coup du souffle. Enfin, les flammes envahirent l'espace devant Sahane et le monde autour d'elle devint rouge.


End file.
